bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Power
Battle for Power was a game at BIONICLE.com and BIONICLEstory.com where you can choose to play on the good side (Toa Nuva) or the evil side (Makuta). Points gotten from each mini game will be calculated on the main page and the more points a team has, the more power and control over Karda Nui they have. All the players points will be calculated. First the Phantoka Mini Movie is played, with a skipping panel right next to it. After it, you come to the main menu where points are seen been calculated on the top and the menu is divided into two, Toa Nuva and Makuta. Click either side to reseave a picture of Karda Nui split in hexagons. Each team's colour is shown on a hexagon, showing the area a team has control of Karda Nui. The player can choose the side they want to play on. All players points are calculated on the main page. All of the minigames have been released. Pohatu/Vamprah Pohatu and Vamprah have similar games, only with different characters. The mini game with both has been divided to two. In the first level, you must collect spheres to get life points. If you play with Pohatu, you collect light Spheres. As Vamprah, you collect Tridax Pods. In the background, a picture of Karda Nui is shown. In the next level, you must shoot your enemies, depending on who you play with. You must prevent the enemy to save their representive Matoran, which run in the bottom. The enemies will try and take them to the top of the screen. If they succeed, they will become more aggressive, faster and you lose one life point. Using spacebar and moving with arrowkeys, you must shoot the enemies down. You must hit an enemy twice, but if you unlock the B.I.O code, you get more power and will be able to destroy an enemy with a single shot. And the third level again is a sphere collecting level. And after that comes a shooting level with more enemies. This continues until the player loses or wins all the levels and gets the points which will be added to the points in the main menu. The amount of points depend on the amount of lifepoints left in the end of the game. The controls are: Arrow keys to fly. Spacebar for shooting. Kopaka The Kopaka game was featured and could be played on Bioniclebattle.com. The objective of the game is to fly on a small screen with Kopaka against the Makuta Phantoka. In the beginning Kopaka has three lives, marked with Matoran down. Each Makuta also has three Matoran at the bottom of the screen. Kopaka must fly and shoot the Makuta he's fighting. The shots are yellow and have to hit multiple times to take away any energy. If you fall to the ground or lose all your health points, you lose one life. You cannot turn suddenly to the other directions, you must fly in a circle first. There are many available extras which you can collect to reseave advantage against the enemy. However, the Makuta can collect them too. Controls for Kopaka game are: Left and Right Arrow keys make Kopaka turn around. 9 is for normal shooting and 0 is for special powers. Antroz Antroz's game is called divebomb the matoran village. The objective is to bomb Av-Matoran's villages and them. On the frist level of the game,you use one color tridax pod. In the other levels, you use orange, yellow, and purple.You use the same color Tridax pod on the same color matoran huts. Also some of the matoran begin to fly. Controls for the game are: use the mouse to direct Antroz. Use the left and right arow keys to swich tridax pods. spacebar to launch tridax pods. Tanma In Tanma's game, you must fly past Makuta and deflect their attacks. But you must collect the jet packs or you will run out of fuel and crash. There are also speed and health power ups. Controls for the game are: Use the up arrow key to fly, the spacebar to attack and deflect attacks. Chirox Chirox's game is very similar to Tanma's game. You chase matoran and blast toa out of the sky. There are three levels in this game. On the first level you chase Solek. On the second level, you chase Photok and on the third level, you chase Tanma. There are speed, health, and shield power ups. Controls to the game are: use the up and down arrow keys to navigate. Use the spacebar to fire shadow bolts (hold down to charge). Toa Ignika In Toa Ignika's game you must defend matoran from the Makuta's tridax pods. This game also has a two player mode so if you want play with a friend, go ahead! Your friend plays as Lewa. You fly on your skyboard and knock away tridax pods that are being launched by the Makuta.If a tridax pod falls and hits a matoran, they are turned into shadow matoran. Also some of the Makuta fly and defend the Makuta firing tridax pods. If all of the matoran are turned in to shadow matoran or you die, you lose. Controls for the game are: use left and right arrow keys to navigate. 9 is for primary fire, 0 is for special fire. Gavla The Gavla game is similar to the Antroz game in which you bomb Matoran villages with Tridax Pods. Some Matoran will give you Tridax Pods, while other Matoran will attack you. "Kirop" Matoran give purple pods, "Gavla" Matoran give blue pods, and "Radiak" Matoran give red pods. Unlike the Antroz game, you cannot carry two different color pods at a time. Matoran In the Matoran game, you must descend down to the Swamp of Secrets, collecting certain spheres and avoiding the other spheres, Phantoka, and the walls. The first Matoran to get to the Swamp gets 1000 points, while the second Matoran gets 500. Av-Matoran gather light spheres, while Shadow Matoran gather Tridax Pods. Your score is determined by the number of spheres you have acquired multiplied by whatever health you have had remaining by the end of the round (if you died in the round, you get no points) plus the landing bonus. Multiplayer is also available after entering in a code. The controls for the singleplayer game are: up for jumping off the cliff and landing, and left and right for movement. There is also an easter egg in the game in which Tanma can knock Phantoka out of the way with a sword attack. The sword attack is activated by the space bar. (Note: Only Tanma can do this) External Links *Battle for Power *Kopaka Game *Chirox Game Category:Games